


Waking up beside you (I'm a loaded gun)

by jessellacx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, First time actually trying to write smut, Harry riding louis, I'm Not Ashamed, M/M, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, One Shot, Rimming, Smut, Top Louis, could have been better, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessellacx/pseuds/jessellacx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is beautiful. </p><p>To the amount of pimples he despises with his being. To scars that are left behind after he forcefully pops each and every one. To his reeking morning breath. To his overbearing healthy lifestyle. To his insecurity. To his little flaws.</p><p>Everything about Harry is beautiful. </p><p>Even after five years, Harry still manages to take Louis' breath away. </p><p>or the one where Louis wakes up before Harry and wanting to admire his beauty only to be stop by both his and Harry's little problem which Louis thinks is the best way to start off his day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking up beside you (I'm a loaded gun)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone. This is my first time writing any type of smut so bare with me. I know it may be awful but it can get better. I will like to thank my lovely friend Tayn for reading over this and giving me feedback over it. Thanks boo, I love you <3  
> Enjoy! xx.

The rising sunlight falls through the cracks of the pale, ratty old curtains. The holes making passage for each ray of sun to fall upon both cuddle bodies, hitting upon the tan face. His eyes flutter open, blinking against the burning heat. He squints his tried out eyes against the blinding lights. He buries his nose in his lover’s curly hair. He lets out a deep sigh inhaling the sweet musky scent that simply belongs to Harry. The same scent that he carries every day through the harshness of the coldness on the London streets. 

Harry. 

The same boy who left everything behind just to be with Louis. He left his prosperous lifestyle to be with a beggar. A beggar who will never give him more, never give him the life Harry once had- just enough to get through each day. That was nearly five years ago. Still they live in this old, broken down flat, not wanting to lose the sense of cherish memories made within those four walls. 

Louis lets out a sigh, knowing he won’t be able to sleep any longer. He watches his love turn around in his arm seeking the warmth of the other man. He watches the rising of Harry's chest with each intake of even breaths. His fingers itching to flick the nose twitching like a bunny's. Louis watches the fluttering of Harry's eyelashes. How they spread out against the pale skin, long and yet clump together. The acne spread over his forehead and scatter around his cheeks. His plump, pouty, rosy lips luring Louis in to have a taste of Harry. The taste that never leaves his tongue, lingering no amount how much time as past. The taste that Louis' taste buds crave to have. 

Harry is beautiful. 

To the amount of pimples he despises with his being. To scars that are left behind after he forcefully pops each and every one. To his reeking morning breath. To his overbearing healthy lifestyle. To his insecurity. To his little flaws.

Everything about Harry is beautiful. 

Even after five years, Harry still manages to take Louis' breath away. 

Louis' finger reaches out to crease out the furrowing skin in between Harry's eyebrows. He is mesmerized by how Harry leans into the small touch. But Harry always seeks Louis out, and Louis will never get use to it. Never get use to having Harry around. 

Louis curls himself against Harry's lanky body. He throws his arm and leg over Harry wanting to protect the younger man from the danger outside, the cold that pours through the cracks. Harry rolls himself over, pressing himself against Louis. Chest to chest, arm to arm, thighs to thighs, every single skin reaching out for the warmth of the other. Louis grunts underneath Harry’s body, but he doesn’t make a move to push Harry off. He loves the warmth that spreads over him, entering in every single pore. He lets out a content sigh. A sigh that leads to his body wanting to stretch. He struggles against the weight but he manages to stretch his body out until he hears his bones creak and his muscles sigh out in appreciation. 

He feels something hard against his thigh. Well, now that's he paying more attention to his own body he feels the weight of his hardened cock against his stomach. Louis lips tug into a small smirk, pushing his hips upwards. He feels Harry's own body responding back. A low groan pass his lips without his intention. 

“Haz...love..babe...baby...the love of my life.” Louis murmurs against the shell of Harry’s ear, flicking out his tongue out. He gets a low sleepy moan in reply. He feels Harry rutting against his thigh, seeking out release. Harry's small puffs of breaths hit against his exposed neck. 

Harry hums out, "Lou, please." 

“Come on then, baby.” Louis fingers tap against Harry’s jutted out hipbones, he lets his fingers spread before Harry crawls up against his body. 

A breath of morning breath hits his face, before lips press down on his own. Their breaths mingle with each other, but the taste doesn't affect them anymore. 

"Let me help you, with your problem." Louis mutters against Harry's lips before kissing him one more time. Green lusty eyes peer into blue, widening when he finally understood what Louis' words meant. 

Louis pushes his feet against the bed making him slide until he's in a comfortable position. His head resting against the pillows for a better angle. He closes his eyes waiting for Harry to take his position. 

Scrambling from his position, he quickly places his knees on either side of Louis' head. Louis opens his eyes only to see a redden cock in front of his face, only for a different view to take it's place. He licks his lips eagerly, he always love taking Harry this way. Louis hears a moaning "please" from above him. 

His hands grip onto the muscle, spreading out Harry's asscheeks. He bites on one cheek, getting a little whimper from Harry. He places a small kiss before he licks a strip across the pulsing muscles, grinning when he hears a sharp surprise gasp come out of Harry's mouth. He licks one more time, before prodding his tongue past those resisting muscles which were still weak from the night before (hey, they manage to keep their sex life active and exciting no matter how tired Louis was). 

Harry lets out a loud gasp, his fist bangs against the, wall not bother about disturbing their neighbors. 

Louis thrusts his tongue farther in, prodding the interior tasting the remaining come of his from the previous night. He moans when he feels Harry clenching around his tongue. He keeps thrusting in and out and in, getting Harry frustrated to the point he wants more, wants to be more filled. 

Tentatively, he brings a finger up, rubbing it around the fluttering muscles. He pushes it in along with his tongue. Harry lets another moan out from the painful but yet pleasuring stretch. He pushes himself more down against Louis' tongue and sole finger. 

Louis keeps pushing his finger farther in, curling it around, pushing against the inner walls the way Harry likes it. He manages to keep his tongue in a slow, teasing pace. 

Louis loves the pressure coming down on his face enough to leave him struggling for air. He never understand the pleasure he got from this. He feels drops of Harry's precum hitting against his forehead, rolling down into his mouth. 

Spreading the cheeks out for more room, his tongue dives farther in, he slips two fingers in close enough to hit Harry's prostate. He stabs it a bit getting a loud moan from Harry. 

"There, Lou." Harry gasps out, his hand flying towards his aching cock, seeking for relief. 

Louis pulls out his tongue, getting another frustrated, desperate groan from Harry. He begins to suck against the muscle, saliva running down the corner of his mouth. His fingers diving farther in, he manages to slip three fingers in. He bites down onto Harry's ass, sucking a fairly large love bite. 

"Dick. Mouth. Now." Louis sternly mumbles against Harry's ass. 

Harry flips himself around, quickly wrapping his mouth around Louis' cock. Louis gasps out. Harry's throat closing around his cock the farther he goes down, his nose hitting his navel. Louis lifts his hip slightly up, making a gagging sound come from Harry. His hold on Harry's ass tightens, surely to leave handprints bruise behind. 

Harry's tongue flickers over the head, flattening out completely before sucking harder. Precome and saliva running down the corner of his lips, he hums around the cock trying to drive Louis closer to the edge. 

Louis bites down on Harry's asscheek, causing Harry to moan out loud. His tongue licking over the bite mark to ease the pain. 

"Harry, I want to come inside you. Come on, love." Louis groans out, his fingers clenching tightly close to climaxing. He feels the coiling in his stomach signaling he is near. Before he could release his loads in Harry's mouth, Harry comes off with a small pop kissing the tip before turning himself around.

Harry shifts around until his clenching muscles is on top of Louis' leaking tip. He sinks down, not letting Louis catch his breath. 

Louis watches the way Harry's face clenches up in pleasure and pain. Sweat gathering up along his v-line glistening underneath the poor lightening of the sun rays. Each drop of sweat rolling down his chest, down from his forehead plastering his curls against his skin. Recent lovebites marking along his v-line and collarbone. Each mark seeming to flutter from each bounce Harry makes against his cock. 

Harry pressed his hands against Louis’ chest getting a bit more leverage, changing the angle. He swivels his hips, letting out a loud moan once he manages to hit his prostate. He keeps going up and down, clenching his muscles around Louis’ cock, his lips quirking up in a smirk when he hears Louis gasp out in surprise. 

Harry smiles down on Louis, both darken lustful eyes watching the other with so much love and lust. 

Louis’ tongue darts inside Harry, pushing himself upward more embracing his lover into his arms, thrusting his hips in a faster pace. He doesn’t know who lean up or down to start the kissing but he knows they both wanted the kiss so much. They stop kissing, their mouths still press together panting into the other’s mouth. 

His slitted eyes peer at Harry’s pleasure intense face, eyes scrunching up, his mouth slacking in a silent scream. Louis starts kissing Harry knowing all too well what happens after Harry starts making that face.

The muscles clenching around his cock so deliciously made his movements continue in a harmful manner. Harry’s come spilling down their connected bodies, his fingers digging down on his shoulders, scratching down his back as he tries to find a suitable grasp on Louis’ body. 

Louis whisper against his ear as he comes within Harry’s barriers, “Please marry me, be my forever.” 

His words caused Harry still harden cock to spill once again between their bodies and Harry’s fingernails digging themselves farther into the already redden skin. 

The room is filled with languid slapping sound and pants but mainly silence falling between the two. Neither knowing what to do after Louis’ words settles between the musky and shivering air. The blaring of the alarm startling the silence indicating the perfect time for someone to say something, but no one knows what to say. The words heavily weighing around them. 

Louis lays himself back, groaning for idiocy for not waiting longer. He felt in that moment to be perfect, his heart spilled those words before he could his brain processed the fact he wanted to say them. He stretched his body outwards carefully, fully aware he is still connected, his cock softening within Harry, to a very shock Harry Styles. His hand slips underneath the low bed, his finger skimming over the tip of the black box he hid under there fulling knowing Harry would never look under the tiny slot of their bed. Louis lets out small chuckles remembering the first time Harry tried to get his small things under the bed frame, only for mice to scurry out from underneath. Louis never did mention how he barely has time to be at home and clean up his rundown flat. 

He presents the small box to Harry, his arm thrusting out his eyes staring down at their connected bodies. He hears Harry take in a sharp intake of breath after opening the small box.

“Lou….” Harry breaths out, tears brimming his eyes. 

Fingers running over the cold metal, his fingers seeming to crave more on that feeling against their heated state. Louis watches him under his eye latches taking in his reactions. holding his breath in, he sees Harry taking out a single ragged key.

A key to their future. A future they have seen together countless of times unlikely to happen with their financial state. They have spoken about moving out of this rundown flat but were too afraid to lose the little they have into a new home. Yes, the memories of being together within these four yellowing walls were keeping them back, but both of them yearn to make new memories somewhere else. 

Harry holds the key delicately afraid it will shatter underneath his care. The key was plain, simple like any other key but to Harry it meant a future together. 

Wincing after pushing himself off Louis, he basically throws himself on top of Louis peppering his face with kisses. Tears flowing down his face mixing into their mouths. Louis tentatively brings his hand up to cup Harry’s tear stained cheek. Pulling him down into a chaste kiss. Foreheads still pressed together after their little peck of lips, Louis starts answering all the unspoken questions Harry has running through his head.

“I saw this house for sale a little away from where I work. The first time I saw it, god Harry.” Louis clenches his eyes and tighten his hand on Harry’s waist. “All I could see was us there, laughing, hugging each other as we watch the little brats being chase by our dog. Harry, we could adopt and get that dog you always wanted. 

“I spoke to the owner of the house, made some negotiates about buying it. I have been working my arse off to buy off the house for the past two years. I wanted us to live there without worrying about making payments after putting some money down. I finished paying it off a few months back but I wanted to give you more. I wanted to make this new home feel like a new beginning for us. When I would get off work, I manage to go buy some new shit for that damn house for you. Did I mention how I got promoted at work?” Louis asks Harry after spilling the truth he has been hiding for nearly two years. He knows Harry wouldn’t have care about worrying to buy the house off as they lived it, but it didn’t feel right. He wanted Harry not to worry about getting a new job to make meets end like they do now. 

“Lou, why didn’t you just tell me?” Harry questions, his eyes still shining with happiness and hurt after this huge revelation. 

“I don't know, Harold. I just felt the need to this for myself, do something for our life for once.” Louis replies, his heart clenching over the thought of hurting his young love. 

"I-Thank you." Harry whispers out wetly, his hand with the key flying up to press down on the warm tan hand on his cheek. He couldn't be hurt over Louis hiding this from him, he knows Louis has pride he very likes to protect even after five years of being together. 

"No need to thank me, love. This is for our future." Louis presses his lips onto Harry's seizing any argument Harry might want to counter his. 

"Let's get packing the little we have. We have a new home to go to." Louis says after a moment of silence.

Harry practically pushes himself off Louis and scrambles to get dress. Louis watches him with amusement. He sees Harry's lips move on their own accord, mouthing the things he must do before leaving this shitting place. 

"Louis, hurry up! I want to leave here as soon as possible." 

"You still haven't answer my question, love." Louis raises a brow at Harry. Harry stops putting on his ratty brown boots, Louis doesn't even question how fast Harry manages to put his clothes on. Harry's eyes widen, doe eyes peer at him with utter confusion. 

"About you marrying me? You know you came so hard after me asking you? Remember?" Louis smirks to himself as he watches a heavy red blush makes its way across Harry's cheeks. Harry adverts his eyes down to his hands, he starts fiddling with his fingers.

“I thought my excitement was enough answer for you, Lou. But yes, a million times yes. I will marry you. I have been waiting for this moment forever. I don’t want to tell everybody that you had asked me while we were making love.” Harry shrugs his shoulders sadly with a blush still prominent on his cheeks. 

Louis looks at him with doe eyes understatement seeking into his brain. Slowly, he crawls over to Harry, pressing a kiss on his clothed shoulder. 

“H, I’ll ask you again. Anything to make our proposal story better, but I love the way I asked you. I’ll do anything to make you happy.” Louis whispers against his shoulders, hot breath slipping through the clothing to warm up his shoulder. 

“Thank you.” Harry has no words for Louis, he is grateful to have someone loving him that much to ask his hand in marriage. Their story has always been his favorite but this proposal made it a hundred times better. 

Without nothing else to say, Harry gets up. He starts walking around the tiny flat making a list in his head of the things they need to pack. He hadn’t notice the small boxes stack up underneath their small table the have in the middle of the room. 

While he watches Harry pack up the remaining stuff he hadn’t been able to get to last night or early hours after they had sex, he pushes himself off the bed to get dress himself. After dressing himself in whatever clothes Harry hands him, which happen to be all of Harry’s clothes minus the pants and boxers. 

After packing their remaining stuff and carrying them to their second-hand car. They place their dirty mattress and bed frame at the edge of the sidewalk, Louis telling Harry he bought a bigger one for their new home. 

Going up the steps one final time, hand in hand. They stand in the middle of the room, looking around the now vacant flat.

Memories. Flashes of their most cherish, heartbreaking memories flash before their eyes. Tears brimming in Harry’s eyes, always being the little sap in their relationship. They share one final kiss the same way they had kiss when Harry finally moved in. Harry glances one more time around his old home before walking over the threshold. Louis looks around one more time at his old home. He had more memories here than Harry, but he loves his memories with Harry more than his old life before Harry. He follows after Harry, slipping his hand in Harry’s overly abnormal larger hands. 

Closing the door together behind them. Sighing, they had closed the door on their old suffering life, opening up a new door that will only bring happiness and more cherishable memories. Reaching up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry, sighing contently into the other’s mouth. 

Yeah, he can see himself waking up next to him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who manage make it till the end, I know this can only get better. Your feedback about any of the scene unfolding will be highly appreciated. You can comment or tweet me at my twitter which is https://twitter.com/jessellacx . Once again thank you for reading till the end! Until next time! xx.


End file.
